A Wilted Rose
by Jade-Maree
Summary: Roses of our love, one rose wilts. RedXRaven Raven just can't believe this chain of reactions stemmed from a bouquet of roses. ON HOLD
1. One Rose Wilts

**A Wilted Rose**

**Summary: **Roses of our love, one rose wilts. (Robin/Raven/Red X) Raven is having weird dreams involving Red X. He comes back, but he's got a hidden agenda. Why is he seducing Raven and why is Robin acting weird around her?

**Rating: **PG-13+

**Chapter 1: One Rose**

**_Raven stared down a dark, dreary corridor, slowly she started walking. She heard a scream and her walk turned to a run. She arrived in a circular room with stolen items all over the walls. "Hello my little bird," a, slightly disembodied, voice spoke. Raven turned just to see a red 'X' heading towards her…_**

Raven awoke with a start. She got out a notebook and recorded down her dream, you never know when a dream might come in handy. She put a mild sleeping spell on herself. After all it was only 12:30, way too early to do anything.

**_She was back in the corridor, only it was full of rose petals. Raven walked down it again. She heard the scream, but paid it no mind. Her walk finished in the same room, but it too was covered with rose petals. Red X, or whom Raven had assumed was Red X, held out a bouquet of roses. "Flowers that can't surpass my little bird's beauty; for you my Raven," Raven stared at him incredulously. She felt something in her hand; it seemed in her shock she had accepted the flowers, in turn accepting him. Red X seemed to smile. He leant up and caught Raven's lips in a sweet, but chaste kiss. "Wake up my little bird, my Raven."_**

Raven opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her. The bouquet of roses lying right next to her head, Raven picked up the card on top of them, **Roses for our love, one rose wilts.** Raven stared at the card, what did it mean? She put the bouquet in a vase with water and went to do her usual morning routine. As she took off her clothes for a shower she looked down. "Great." She murmured sarcastically, "P-Plates, just what I've always wanted, not." After the annoying scene with her periods she finished what she needed to do and walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey Raven," Robin greeted her; "You're up early." He pointed towards the clock, 5:30. He was wearing his usual costume and mask. Secretly, Raven wondered what colour his eyes were.

"Morning Robin, I could say the same thing to you." She replied and started boiling some water. Robin grinned and walked to stand next to her.

Getting out a mug he laughed, "What's on the menu today?" Raven gave him a slight smile, though he couldn't see it due to her hood being up. This happened three times a week. Each time Raven would say something different.

"Coffee, had a bad night, I need an energiser." Raven replied yawning a bit. Rabin raised an eyebrow. Raven smirked at him, "I dreamed of you."

Robin smirked and ran a finger up and down her arm, "In what way?" He whispered in her ear. Raven hit him.

"Pervert, you're worse than Speedy." Raven rolled her eyes and hit him again as he gave her an offended look. The alarm went off; Robin ran and checked the computers. It was a simple bank robbery. "Why don't we just go?" Raven asked, "It's just a bank robbery." Robin nodded their agreement and they left, being sure to shut off the alarm.

Robin and Raven stormed into the bank to find… Red X! Raven gasped and nearly fell out of the air. "Red X." She gasped. Robin nodded and got into battle position. Red X and Raven mirrored his movements. Yet, Robin, being Robin, decided he would attack first. Raven mentally rolled her eyes, _stupid Robin_.

"Sorry Red X, but you can't buy your way out of a beating, by the Teen Titans!" _Que flashing neon lights and a close up of Robin and I_, Raven thought sarcastically. Robin and Red X started going at it. **(A/N: That can sound wrong… yet so, so hot. Yum.)**

"Where's the rest of your team, kid?" Red X taunted, "Did they get sick of you or something?" He dodged a swipe at the head and jumped a kick at the feet to trip him. Raven raised an eyebrow at their theatrics. She rolled her eyes, _men and their one track minds_. She thought unamused.

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**." She murmured and Red X was enveloped in black energy. He groaned and stared at Raven, half pleadingly. She looked away, why did her have this effect on her? "Time to get you to the police Red X."

"I could have taken him," Robin pouted. Raven rolled her eyes and directed the field of energy surrounding Red X outside the bank.

"Yeah and you would have also taken hours with your theatrics." Raven walked outside the bank to find a hole in her energy. She groaned, "Red X, you never cease to amaze me."

"That's what I'm here for, my love." She heard, turning slowly she saw Red X whom smirked at her. "One rose wilts." He whispered. Raven, for the life of her, could not figure out what he meant. When she moved to attack him he disappeared, almost like he was never really there.

When Robin and Raven got home that morning the team was up and ready to interrogate. Raven, whom anticipated this, sank through the floor and appeared in her bedroom. She looked at the vase which held the roses, one of them had wilted and died. Raven sighed and stared forward, what did this mean?

* * *

**A/N: **Oh! Getting interesting! Well hope you like chapter one of 'A Wilted Rose'. Which pairing should be the end couple, RobinxRaven or RavenxRedX or Robin/Raven/RedX all together? Please R&R! 


	2. Fallen Petals Brought Back

**A Wilted Rose**

I didn't expect so many reviews. O.O So happy :)

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** No point asking me what it means, I have no clue either :P I just go off what's in my head, lol. Thanks for the review, hope you like the update!

**Lessa-13-2004:** I've updated :) Thanks for the review!

**Elena:** Interesting ideas, maybe they'll happen… just to give the story a twist… they probably won't but maybe! Thanks for the review!

**Shanice:** I have, I have.

**Alena-chan:** Well, I'm thinking of having people actually vote for the pairing, that way majority rules. Thanks for the review!

**Kissa123:** Hope you like the update. :)

**Thiswolflovesnoone:** Thanks… I'll try to make them longer, but I can't promise anything… :) Thanks for the review!

**Evilsangle:** Lol, I've updated. Thanks for the review.

**Empyreal Melody:** At least you didn't ask me straight out for what the answer is :P. Just kidding. Thanks for the review…

**Squall Morpheus Leonhart:** We'll see:) Let's hope it gets the most votes, lol.

**Midori Aoi:** Lol, I commend you :) Good girls for bad boys, lol.

**Raven's Teacher:** It was said three times, so I'll have to write faster, ne?

**Nevermore266:** Okay, okay. I've updated.

**ILUVCLTT:** I've updated as you can see:P

**Eat the Baby:** So you like that line too, huh:) I do too. Yeah, there may be a few spelling and grammar mistakes, but nobody's perfect. That and I think Australian grammar is different to American… is it? Oh well, I'm Australian so I type 'Favourite' instead of 'Favorite'. My computer automatically fixes the American spelling to Australian. If you could tell me where you found the errors and what to fix I'd appreciate it.

**Darkbunnie:** Thanks for the review.

**To all those that reviewed and mentioned the end pairing:**

We're going to vote for the pairing, as I'll most likely never decide. :P

1. Robin/Raven

2. Red X/Raven

3. Robin/Raven/Red X

4. Raven/Some long lost love from Azarath

5. Raven/Other

Please vote! Other than that enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 2: Fallen Petals Brought Back**

Raven shook her head, "Just a coincidence." She murmured, though she knew it wasn't true. Was the bouquet saying how much longer she had to solve this mystery? Or was it something else?

"Raven?" Someone knocked on her door. Raven hovered over to the door and opened it to see Beast Boy. "You want some breakfast? Wakey, wakey, Tofu eggs and bakey?"

"No." Raven shut her door. Sighing, Raven walked to her bed and sat down. How could she face them? For all she knew Red X could be her fault. _NO!_ Raven shook her head. She had to get these thoughts out of her. Brooding would do nothing, except make her believe it's true.

She soon exited her room, mumbling about herbal tea. "Friend Raven, you are well! What do you wish to have for the partaking of breaking of the fast?" Starfire flew up to Raven joyously.

Raven looked Star blankly, "Herbal tea." She murmured monotonously. Starfire's happy mood dimmed slightly, but she brightened up immediately as Robin suggested she cook something. "You know, you're going to have to eat that." Raven smirked at the Boy Wonder.

"Oh no." Robin grinned cockily, "I'm sure **you** would enjoy it much more than I would." He stood up, "I'm going to train." Raven rolled her eyes, always training, when wasn't there a time he wasn't thinking about work? Raven mentally shrugged and walked up to her room.

* * *

She sat on her bed and sighed. She heard someone turn on the radio downstairs and heard punk blasting through the walls and the ceiling. She ignored it and lay down, relaxing as well as she could. She picked up her mirror off her bed-side table; should she go in? She put it back down, there was no real need to. She was fine so far today. She **was** getting sick of meditating all the time and she couldn't now anyway. The music was distracting enough. At least Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't there.

**_My Raven…_** a voice whispered. Raven turned and saw no one. **_Can't catch me…_** Raven stood up and walked to her door. **_Colder…_** Raven ignored the voice and walked outside. Coming face-to-face with the Boy Wonder.

"Hey Raven, there's a museum robbery. Everyone's left without us and it might be X." Robin stated. "Let's go." He was about to run off, but Raven caught his wrist.

"I can get us there quicker. **Azarath Metrion Zinthos**!" They faded into the ground and arrived exacting in front of the museum. Right in front of the fight.

"TITANS GO!" Robin ordered and launched himself at Red X. The other Titans stepped away and watched the fight until they could get a clear shot of Red X.

"So they didn't ditch you. Heh, too bad kid. We could've been partners." Red X seemed to be smirking as he dodged a punch from the Boy Wonder.

"What about Raven?" Robin hissed as he dodged a punch and jumped a swipe at the feet.

"Raven? My Raven." Red X smirked. He quickly jumped out of the way of a birdarang **(sp?)** and into the open. Star quickly shot Star-Bolts at him, which he dodged, landing right in the path of Cyborg's sonic canon. He felt himself get hit, but he pushed himself up off the ground and charged. He jumped over Cyborg and off his back, successfully pushing Cyborg to the ground. He felt someone move behind him and caught their wrist. It had a black shadow around it, "Tsk, tsk, my Raven. It's not very nice to attack people behind their backs." He dodged a punch from the half-demon.

"It's not very nice to pick on girls either Red X." Raven dodged a kick to her head and aimed a random trash can at him with her powers. He jumped onto it. Jumping off it he sent a kick at her. She put a shield around herself and the fight went on.

Beast Boy crept behind Red X and turned into a cheetah and jumped at him. Red X jumped and Beast Boy landed on Raven, scratching her across the face. "Raven!" Robin, Star and Cyborg exclaimed the latter two running over while Robin launched himself at Red X again, can't let the bad guy get away.

Raven stood up after Beast Boy had sheepishly gotten off her. She sent some dark energy at Red X and he paused in his fighting, giving Robin just enough time to lay a punch, but he got back up and started fighting again. Star sent some bolts his way, but they were dodged. Cyborg aimed his canon, but didn't shoot, Robin kept getting in the way. Raven got her powers ready. She was ready to hurt Red X, who did he think he was calling her 'His'. "Move Boy Blunder!" She exclaimed fed up with this. Robin jumped back and Cyborg sent a shot from his canon at Red X, but he had disappeared.

**_Another rose, my Raven._** Raven turned suddenly and saw Red X on the roof of a building, holding a rose and letting it fly away in the wind. He jumped off the building and into the shadows, disappearing. Raven knew, when she'd get home that day another rose would be dead.

* * *

As the Titans arrived back at the Tower there was a package. Posted to Raven. It was only small and Raven knew immediately who it was from. She took it to her room and opened it carefully. She read the note:

**_Sometimes I wonder, if fallen petals can be brought back… For you, my Raven, my fallen petal._**

She put the note down and saw a silver necklace with a red rose on it. It looked like petals were falling from it. Raven quenched the urge to smile, though she did put it on her bedside table to put on in the morning. She put the rubbish in a bin in her room and looked over at the bouquet of roses. Another rose had died.

* * *

_**Raven walked down the corridor she walked down in her last two dreams. She saw Red X. He was chained to a wall by his left wrist. She walked towards him. He seemed to smile slightly at her. He ran his right hand down her cheek. She felt herself lean into the contact. Shocked she pulled away, Red X seemed to understand her discomfort, so he caught her hand. "Please." He murmured. "Please don't trap me in nightmares." **What?** "Please…"**_

"What? What do you mean? Red X!" Raven sat up in her bed. She looked forward and saw the bouquet, the rose that died today was half alive. As if that dream had something to do with it. "Red X, what do you want me to save you from? What do these roses have to do with it all?" Raven slowly fell back asleep, this time without troublesome and confusing dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I finally know how roses fit into all of this :) I'm so happy! Thankyou all for the reviews! I'm overwhelmed by how many people actually like this story. I won't be updating this story tomorrow. I have to finish my Geography assignment which is due first week of term AKA Wednesday, Thursday or Friday. Save me! What is the Aboriginal origin of Uluru! AAAAH!**

**Sorry this isn't longer, but I hope it'll last everyone a day or two.**

**Please R&R.**


	3. Living or Wilting

**A Wilted Rose**

**Isis Loveright:** Yeah, agreed! Thanks for the review!  
**Raven x BB:** A RaeBB fan is reading this! Gasp! Did I corrupt you? Is everyone gonna hate you now! Lol, just kidding, thanks for the review.  
**Kissa123:** Thanks for the review.  
**Lessa-13-2004:** Your votes been added. (Jeez, I never knew how hard it was to tally votes before… I think I'm gonna die.)**  
Elena:** How dare you know everything! How dare you figure it all out! That's it! I'm suing! LAWYER! Nah, just kidding, you're really close. Hope you like the update.  
**Teentitansdreamer92:** Lol, 'kay.  
**Darkofthenight:** Yeah, it is hard to pick between two. Good Guy or Bad Boy? Hmm… this is the same as my cousin and I trying decide who we'd want to get with in D.N. Angel (Only seen the trailer for it, but it looks so cool!). Dark or Light? Light or Dark? Lol.  
**ILUVCLTT:** It'll all become clear soon… Muahaha!  
**Mysterious Black:** Lol, 'kay.  
**Ana:** Yeah they're rare aren't they? It's so annoying. This fic might change that, lol. It depends what gets the most votes.  
**Jason:** Thanks for the review!  
**LaDyPnAi:** Lol, 'kay.  
**Raven'teacher:** A nuclear meltdown huh? Now I have an incentive to stop writing this (Grins evilly). Nah, just kidding, I know people need their brains. Unlike Beast Boy (There is an indignant 'HEY!' in the background.).  
**Hunter:** Kay.  
**Wolf Fang116:** Talented? Me? You're joking right? Anyway thanks for the review!  
**Cherry Jade:** Gasp! How dare you steal my name! (Chases Cherry Jade around with a mallet). Nah, just kidding, you stole my name, lol. Hope you enjoy the update. (Now everyone knows my first name… damn.)  
**BabyHarry:** Yah, it would be cute… But who would Rob be with? (Evil Grin) Oh Kitten, Robbie-poo is of need of your assistance… Hehehe. Just kidding, I'm not that evil.  
**Taylor:** Kay.  
**AzrathFrEaK:** Yay! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Lol, there will be a fight, even if RobRaeRedX doesn't win.  
**Leah:** Yes… Deliciously dark… I like you! Let's be friends. Lol, thanks for the review.  
**Naijha:** Kay.  
**Eat the Baby:** I don't notice actually. Yes Raven is his. (Grins) She will be eventually… if it gets enough votes. Though I don't know how someone pleading not to be trapped in nightmares is amazing. Thanks for the review, oh and you can't be horrible at grammar or spelling, 'cause you noticed my mistakes, lol. My friends are always angry at me when they're writing stories, because I'm always editing all their mistakes, lol.  
**Najiha:** Kay… didn't you already review as Naijha? Rrg! Confusing!  
**Flightless Raven:** I'm guessing your brother's socks are bad? Well, with threats like that who am I to stop writing? Lol, enjoy the update.  
**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** If I told you it would ruin the surprise.  
**Squall Morpheus Leonhart:** Thanks for the review.

**(Looks up, dies from shock) See what you did! You killed me! How dare you! Nah, just kidding people, the poll results so far:**

RobRae **6  
**RedXRae **8  
**RobRaeRedX **9**

**VOTING WILL END AT THE FIFTH CHAPTER! I think that's long enough to see what pairing will win.**

**Chapter 3: Living or Wilting**

Raven woke slowly that morning feeling the urge to stay in bed all day. She ignored that urge and got out of bed, doing the usual morning routine and outing on the necklace from Red X. As she arrived downstairs in the living room she walked out the front door. "Where are you going?" a voice asked. Raven turned, it was Robin.

"Just out," was the vague reply. She flew over the water surrounding the T-Tower and landed outside a café.

She walked inside and sat down. A waitress walked up to the table, "What will you be having?" She questioned.

"Herbal Tea," Raven replied. She handed the girl the un-used menu and sat patiently waiting. The girl nodded and walked off.

"Who you waiting for?" a boy asked. He had brown hair and blue/green eyes. Raven looked behind him and saw a group of snickering boys.

"Sit down." She muttered sighing. The boy sat gratefully. "Why exactly are you over here?" She raised an eyebrow. As she felt herself be tapped on the shoulder she turned and accepted her tea, "Thankyou."

"It was a dare. I was supposed to ask you out, but I don't appreciate my friends sending me on a suicide mission." He rolled his eyes at that. Raven smirked and blew her tea.

"Well, you may as well stay for a while." Raven invited after a second of thought. "Now, how about introducing yourself?"

"I'm Colby." He laughed, "Fifteen years old and into motorbikes." He leant his head in his left hand. "Though I've always held a fascination for the super natural, imagine meeting a vampire."

"You'd be sucked dry before your mind could even process what killed you." Raven said dryly. Colby nodded enthusiastically.

"I mean all the stories make them have to seduce the victim or make the victim trust them. They could just as easily freeze them and suck them dry." He grinned, "I wanna be a vampire."

Raven put her head in her hand and mentally groaned, _a vampire enthusiast, just what I need…_ "Sorry Colby, but I have to go. I might talk to you another time okay?"

She stood up, and walked out of the café, leaving Colby to pay for her tea. "Hey!" He shouted indignantly after her as the waitress badgered him to pay. He grudgingly gave her the money before jogging over to his friends.

_**

* * *

Raven smiled slightly as soon as she was out the door. She walked slowly back towards the T-Tower. She paused as she heard something in an alley. Cautiously she floated down it to investigate. She gasped; it was Red X. "Morning my Raven." He murmured and walked towards her. She moved back her mantra ready on her lips. Red X sighed, "Don't you trust me?"**_

"To put it bluntly, no," Raven replied simply. Red X sighed and disappeared into the shadows. Raven felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. They leant their head on her shoulder.

"Well, that's too bad." Red X whispered. His breath tickling her neck, "I trust you." Red X seemed to smile, "I shouldn't, but I do."

Raven turned around so she could face him. She gave him a quizzical look, "Why are you here?" She demanded, "Why are you sending me these gifts, these roses?"

Red X stiffened at the mention of the roses. He laid his head on her shoulder, "Don't trap me in nightmares. You can't, my Raven, please." He whispered holding her tighter as if she'd disappear. Awkwardly she hugged him back.

"Red X, these 'Nightmares', what are they?" She whispered. Red X shook his head. He refused to tell.

"Don't let the roses die. I don't want to be trapped, my Raven, please." Red X seemed to fade, "No more nightmares, please." He whispered before he finally faded.

Raven pinched herself, not dreaming. What had just happened? Raven fell though the ground and appeared in her room at Titans Tower. Automatically she looked at the bouquet; the half-alive rose was now fully alive.

Shrugging she got out a book and fell through the ground to the living area. Sitting down she opened the book and started reading. "Hey Raven, what're you reading?"

She looked at the title, "The Taking. It is rather good, based on Christianity though. Read it, Robin?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, Raven, I only came in here to tell you we're training. Come on." Raven sighed, would she ever get to read this book? She stood up and followed Robin to the Training Room leaving her book on the couch.

_**

* * *

After training for the rest of the day the Titans decided to order pizza. "I call shotgun!" Robin exclaimed bounding to the phone.**_

"Friends, why is friend Robin calling a weapon?" Starfire asked naively. Cyborg sighed and explained the expression to Star. "Oh! I see, friend Robin called first so he gets to order." Cyborg nodded.

"Yes, I'd like one Hawaiian, one Tofu, one double pepperoni and one with ice-cream and mustard. Delivered to the Teen Titans, thankyou." Robin hung up the phone. "It seems they've made a new pizza topping in Star's honour, ice-cream and mustard."

_**

* * *

As the pizza arrived the deliverer was scared to death as three foaming at the mouth Titans came running at him. "T-tha-that w-w-will be $4-4-45.50." Raven paid him calmly as Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy started handing out pizzas. Raven sighed and walked over to Robin, where he was munching quite happily on a Hawaiian pizza. She snatched a slice from the tray and walked off.**_

"RAVEN! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT PIZZA!" Robin exclaimed chasing after her, pizza in hand.

Raven flew through the ceiling and into her room and ate the pizza ignoring the Boy Wonder's complaints. She smiled slightly and lay down on her bed. **_Don't trap me in nightmares…_** echoed throughout her head. She stared at the ceiling and wondered what this was all about.

_**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I have to go to my Nan's for dinner. (My cousin from Port Macquarie is down here for a while, that and it's one of my other cousins' birthday tomorrow.)**_

**READ THIS IF YOU ARE STILL UNSURE ABOUT THE MEANING OF THE ROSES!**

**Okay, here's what I'm thinking of:**

_The roses will live/return to life every time Raven and Red X have a good moment together (As in them not fighting.)_

_The roses will die/wilt every time they have a negative time together (When they're fighting, stopping him from robbing and such.)_

_When all the roses die: Red X will be stuck in 'Nightmares' never to escape._

_If all the roses stay alive: Red X will keep stealing and being the criminal he is._

_So either Raven lets the roses die and he disappears forever_

_OR_

_She keeps the roses living forever long as she can, 'cause she has to stop Red X from stealing right… How? By fighting. Yet she also has positive moments with him too. _

**See? Does everyone get it? If not leave your e-mail addressin a review and I'll explain it to you better there. I have a whole evening to think of a good way to explain it.**

**Please R&R**


	4. Untitled

**A/N: **Please don't kill me. (Hides from the reviewers) I don't have a reason why I haven't updated for… about six months. Gomen nasai! (Bows)  
It doesn't help I forgot my e-mail address as well. So I can't answer the reviews nor can I keep track of the voting.  
_(Sorry to all RobRae, RobRaeRedX fans… I can't get Robin in character so Red X it is. I'm **EXTREMELY **sorry!)  
_By the way I have never seen the episode **Haunted** nor have I seen the episode where Red X comes back. I **need** info people! (I also haven't seen **Spellbound**… aheh… a little help there?)  
Also, I'm extremely sorry for Robin being OOC… I've always had trouble with him… I think he hates me for some reason.

A Wilted Rose

**Chapter Four:Untitled (Please read what's in italics in the A/N!)**

Life… if she was anyone else… she would have condemned Red X to nightmares like any hero or heroine would. If she was anyone else she would **not** have even **considered** liking Red X.

As she held the only wilted rose in the bouquet she glared at it as if **it** was the cause of her suffering, the cause of these feelings. Raven felt a chilling wind flow across the back of her neck.

Walking towards the open window she looked out into the sky. _Jump off a tall building, it won't hurt until you hit the ground!_ The cold, unforgiving ground… Raven scoffed at her thoughts before turning and shutting the window.

Sitting down on her bed she forced herself to meditate. Her emotions had been getting out of hand these days, mostly due to the appearance of Red X… **definitely** due to the appearance of Red X.

As she meditated she felt a hand run slowly, softly across her shoulders. She shook off the feeling of dread that accompanied it. The feeling that she usually got when Red X was near, forcing her to lose her control… her focus; why couldn't she concentrate! Letting out a frustrated yell she stood and walked for the door. Maybe being on the roof could help.

* * *

As she arrived on the rooftop she realised she still had that rose in her hand. Frowning she dropped it on the rooftop and an aura of black surrounded it. It started crumbling, another death… She heard a chilling scream in her mind. Wincing she fell to the ground hands on her temples.

Slowly the screaming stopped and Red X stood in front of her. Not physically… he was transparent… as if he would disappear if the sun rose.

"Raven… why? I care for you. I long fo-" He stopped then. As if he **couldn't** say more even if he wanted. His image flickered and a panicked look appeared on his face as he turned to face the door.

The Titans were crowding around the door, pounding and yelling for Raven to 'Open up'. Red X looked back to Raven. She was standing shakily and looking at him in shock.

"A whole bouquet, but only certain roses matter, my love." Red X's image faded and Raven sighed… _only certain roses matter… so… if one is his physical form than the second is… oh no._

Why did she suddenly get a feeling of dread as the Teen Titans finally kicked and blasted their way outside? Why did she suddenly feel as if something would go terribly wrong and why, then, did she look towards Robin?

As she opened her mouth to say something a barricade of purple-pink showered the sky. As she moved to the edge of the roof she gasped. _No. It can't be… he was killed and… and… so was **she!**_

* * *

**A/N: **As I said before gomen nasai… well… enjoy the cliff hanger. (Smirks) Sorry for it being so short by the way… I just don't have much inspiration for this story right now. 


	5. Villainy

**To the readers of **_A Wilted Rose_

**This will be my last post for a while, seeing as a lot of things have gone wrong within the past week.  
****So, I'm terribly sorry, but you're going to have to put up with an A/N for most of the fifth chapter.  
****Right now I don't care to write much of anything so you're going to have to wait until I finally process what has happened has actually happened.  
****I'm sorry.**

_-Jade Millerd  
_P.S.** I have changed my Pen Name to **_Firefly015_ **(Just so no one thinks that someone called that stole this story I'm telling you.)  
**P.P.S.** Feel free to ask what happened if you must. I won't go insane one you…  
**P.P.P.S.** Seeing as people are still voting… Please take notice that seeing as I can't get Robin in character… it might have to stay as Red X… unless my mind decides it will make everything different… which it kind of has within the last chapter and this one. (Sweatdrop)  
**P.P.P.P.S.** This is based on the cartoon – it is after the episodes with Terra and before Slade came back (Haven't seen that episode either).**

* * *

**  
Chapter 5: Villainy (If you didn't read the Author's Note please do so… I really need for all of you to know why this will be the last chapter for I don't know how long.)**

"Terra," Beast Boy spoke shocked. She was back, but how and why? He got ready for battle, knowing he would probably lose. It was Terra after all.

There was another gasp, but it was well-hidden; Slade. Slade was supposed to be dead. What was going on? Why were they attacking Titans Tower head on?

Terra, Slade, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo – Red X? Raven took a double-take. Yes, Red X was down there and she knew behind his mask he was smirking. A quarter of a second later the shock had worn off and Robin had yelled for the Titans to attack.

Beast Boy jumped from the roof morphing into a raven to get to Terra. Cyborg ran for the stairs and Star flew down to face the witch of bad luck. Raven's decision wavered for a second before she flew down to the villains that were attacking her friends and Titans Tower.

Robin was fighting Slade, who somehow had gotten onto the roof. He was seeing nothing else, but Slade. Slade – was he still a memory? Was he still haunting him? Robin flew backwards as a punch hit him and found he didn't care. Slade was real enough and Slade – would – die.

Raven arrived on the land surrounding Titans Tower, just to be blasted by a stray fire from Cyborg's sonic cannon. She was pushed back a few metres before she had fully regained her balance and the fire had dispersed.

She ran towards Red X, who was scaling the tower. Chanting her mantra she shot at him. He dodged and it hit the tower. The next thing she knew he was there next to her. Raven powered up, but saw he looked upset… shaking off her worry for the thief she waited for him to move. At last he did.

"I'm sorry Raven." He whispered and charged, Raven quickly swerved out of his way, but couldn't stop the cold metal of the dagger in X's hand scraping across her chest. She hissed and pulled herself away from the fight.

She felt familiar arms around her and heard a low murmur before the cold metal was pressed against her throat and the battle stopped. Everyone froze – or they seemed to in her eyes. Why – why was Red X doing this?

She didn't realise what was happening, as if she was frozen as well. Black was creeping into her sight from the corners and Raven struggled not to close her eyes.

"No…" She kept her eyes open struggling against the heaviness of her eyelids. "I'm not going to be defeated this easy!" The necklace that Red X had given her glowed as did she. She heard X give a shout. The dagger was dropped; it was red with blood – her blood.

What was going on? All she could see was darkness. Something was controlling her body… something other than her. She couldn't feel anything where she was now – not a thing.

* * *

"The influx – it's too great." Red X was worried, but if you asked him that he'd reply with a cocky 'No.'. "She… she needs someone to share it with… at least until…" He made a surprised sound and dodged a stray bolt of power from the now floating Raven.

"Raven!" He heard the rest of the Titans call out in worry. _There's too much power. She's not ready._ X frowned, _but I **am**_. He moved out of the way of stray bolts and stood half a metre away from the floating Titan.

He heard a choke, and saw Raven let out a scream. Why wasn't anyone else doing anything! Raven fell and he caught her. He heard the Titans gasp, but paid it no mind. Right now, all that mattered was saving her.

"It's too much, isn't it dear Raven?" He lifted his mask and kissed her. The aura around Raven surrounded X as well. Raven's eyes fluttered open just as the aura around X seeped into him and her own into her. X pulled away and saw Raven's eyes opened. He smiled and pulled his mask back down. He put Raven on the ground gently and ran for the ocean; a boat could be seen clearly in the distance.

"I'll see you later Titans, Raven!" He laughed as he dived under the water. Red X escaped… again.

* * *

It didn't take long for most of the villains to retreat after that, and still Slade's and Robin's rivalry was living. It was brought back and Robin felt he now had a goal – something to accomplish.

Raven – meanwhile – was testing her powers to see if nothing went wrong. As her favourite book slammed into the ceiling she winced. What **had** Red X done? She sighed and picked up her book from the ground.

She put it on her bed stand and forced herself to go to bed. She would think about it in the morning. Just as she fell asleep she could hear the words Red X had murmured to her before the outburst of power in her.

"_I really… love you, Raven. I just wish…"_

* * *

**  
A/N:** And the rest of it he didn't say! Muahahahahaha… Anyway… please read the A/N at the top. **_IT IS IMPORTANT!_** Thankyou!

**Actual Amount Of Words For This Chapter:** 845


	6. X

**To the readers of **A Wilted Rose

**I've updated aren't you happy? (Laughs)**

**Updates may be infrequent, but they will happen. Mostly on weekends is my guess as I have a lot of time then; unless my cousin and I organise something – which is likely at times. **

**I thank all the readers and reviewers for their wonderful support with this story and with what has happened as of late. This chapter may be a bit badly edited, because my shoulder's killing me while I write this. I can barely move it, so yeah. **

**Happy reading,**

_-Jade Millerd_

P.S **In case there are any questions about the lyrics in this chapter: **_THEY ARE MINE! … Thankyou_ (Grins) Really horrible lyrics, aren't they? **SORRY if anyone hates the fact there's lyrics. It's just how this chapter came out.**

A Wilted Rose

**Chapter 6: X**

_I just wish…_ The words resounded through his head. She hadn't heard all of it; that he was sure of.

_**If only it were different…  
I would be with you,**_

_**Instead of in this strange place**_

He admired everything he stole, but lately… their worth, their appeal – had become nothing to him. He sighed and headed for the door. He couldn't keep the _almighty lord_ Slade waiting.

_**I could walk around in public**_

_**I could take you to the stars**_

_**I would be right by you**_

_**I'd try to heal the scars**_

"I've found a way for you to survive, X." Slade's voice sounded as gentle and persuasive as it could, "All I need…" He seemed to have a malicious smirk for this moment. X couldn't see it, but knew it was there, "Is your identity."

"What?"

_**I'd be able to tease your friends**_

_**And the freaks they're like**_

_**If you asked I'd take the fall**_

_**I'd be the last to end it all**_

_I,_ X weighed his options, _I could be normal… She'd see me as me. Not X, but… _Slade seemed to wait patiently for his reply. X doubted he was feeling patient at all. He needed time to **think** about it all, b_ut…_

_**But I am me**_

_**Things can't change**_

_**I'd never have met you**_

_**Things wouldn't be the same**_

"I am Red X. No matter what anyone says – I am both Red X and –" There was the sound of a smack and Red X landed on the ground. Slade towered above his form.

"You are a fool. To willingly give away your identity to a possible threat, but I'll tell you one thing, Christopher. I don't need you to tell me." Slade walked back to his seat and his computers. X coughed and tasted the metallic tatse blood on the side of his bottom lip.

"My name's not Christopher, Slade." X stood and headed for the door, "And you will never learn it as of now."

_**If things were different**_

_**I'd not kiss and run**_

_**I'd not play this dance**_

_**This chase of cat and mouse**_

X searched around his apartment. He would strike – tonight. Slade wouldn't know what hit him. He turned to search his clothes drawers and rolled his eyes as he heard the TV from Jinx's room across the hall.

"_The greatest thing you'll ever learn. Is just to love and be loved in return."_ He made a disbelieving noise. He would get what Slade had and he would survive – keeping his identity.

_**I'd be able to tease your friends**_

_**And all the freaks they're like**_

_**If you asked I'd take the fall**_

_**I'd be the last to end it all**_

X had many aliases. The one he was using now was simply Ryan. He had entered the club expecting nothing out of the ordinary – until he felt a knife at his throat. He kicked. It was that easy. The guy behind him fell. He rolled his eyes, _pathetic, amateur – out with a kick to the groin._

"You little –" X sighed… causing a brawl was not part of his plans.

_**I may fight in the halls**_

_**I won't take it outside**_

_**It would be here and now**_

_**I just like to fight**_

_**But never you, I would never fight you**_

_**Because I know**_

_**If things were different**_

_**I wouldn't be fighting here and now.**_

X crept swiftly down the hall. Finally he had reached the end – the room where the secret **must** be hidden. As he opened the door he suddenly felt a foot to his face.

"Did you think I'd give it up so easily, X?"

_**But I am me**_

_**Things can't change**_

_**I'd never have met you**_

_**Things wouldn't be the same**_

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you." X aimed a punch for Slade. It was blocking and blind attacks that somehow kept him still going.

Slade seemed to tsk – angering the thief in front of him until his attacks weren't in a pattern. Weren't planned or thought out.

_**I'd be able to tease your friends**_

_**And all the freaks they're like**_

_**If you asked I'd take the fall**_

_**I'd be the last to end it all**_

_**I just like to fight**_

_**But never you, I would never fight you**_

_**Because I know**_

_**If things were different**_

_**I wouldn't be fighting here and now.**_

It seemed to be hours to X as they both fought. His limbs were as if made of lead and he felt as if he was to collapse at any moment. He heard a band and caught a few muttered words as he blacked out and a black aura enveloped him.


	7. Chapter 7

**To the readers of** A Wilted Rose  
**I apologise for the late update. How was everyone's Christmas and New Year? Mine was okay. I'm actually wearing skirts now. Shock horror!  
****Anyway since I know you all don't want to know about me and you want the story I'll stop rambling.  
**_-Jade Millerd  
_P.S** Has anyone here seen Yu Yu Hakusho?**

A Wilted Rose

**Chapter 7**

"Raven – what are you doing! You're helping the enemy! It's Red X, Raven!" The aforementioned thief awoke in the Titans Tower infirmary to the leader of the team yelling his puny little heart out to **his** Raven.

"He's an innocent in this, Robin – and isn't that our job? **Protecting** innocents," X could practically **hear** the glare Raven was shooting at Robin.

"He could steal the belt," X smirked as he heard that, how little trust the kid had in him. He was right.

* * *

Robin trudged slowly towards the evidence room – as he stepped inside he stopped and coherent speech failed him. X had gotten in – he had the belt. Storming down to the infirmary he saw no one – as he had suspected.

"Raven – X!" He forced his unco-operating limbs not to stomp into the lounge-like area of the T-Tower and instead walked his way through the tower.

"What do you want Robin?" Raven asked – just walking out of the lounge. She heard snarl and held back a sarcastic comment, but hearing about what X did any comments she had were pushed to the back of her mind.

"I can't sense him." She muttered – cursing the belt under her breath. As Robin went to gather the other Titans, Raven searched.

_We could get the belt later, but who knows how many thefts X will pull off while he has it._ Raven thought to herself – sighing exasperatedly she focused her energy on anything that was remotely like Red X.

* * *

X smirked to himself as he felt Raven's aura and concentration was over him and leave him be. _Tsk, tsk my Raven. Trying to cheat in the game so soon?_ He crept in the shadows, but feeling a hand grab him by the front of his suit he dropped his guard.

"Hello X." Raven smirked, before staring at him levelly, "What did you do to me before? Why did it affect my powers like this?" She fired question after question at him and having no time to reply he stood there.

"I didn't do anything, dear Raven." X smirked, "What makes you think I ever did." Absently, X noticed a scar left from when he had cut her throat and pushed away the guilt that came with it – also pushing her.

Raven had unintentionally loosened her grip on his suit as she was pushed and before she had a chance to do anything X had sent some of… was the _her_ power! Twisting out of the way it scorched the ground where she just was.

As soon as she looked back to X he was gone… one word whispered through her mind.

"_How?_"

* * *

**A/N:** Finally done – I hate writer's block. Why is it I can only write during school? When I'm **not supposed to!** Gah! Oh well, I hope you all liked this chapter… I didn't personally because I kind of forced myself to write it, but hey. (Sorry for the short-ness. -.-) 


	8. Chapter 8

**To the readers of **A Wilted Rose  
**How's school been for everyone? Personally I think I'm going to die because I'm in my HSC year. Sorry for the late update… year ten is evil I tell you! Evil!  
**-_Jade Millerd  
_P.S** This chapter's going to suck so sorry in advanced  
**P.P.S **I'm starting a new story – hope no one minds – **A Wilted Rose **is still first priority, but this idea and a few others have been swirling around in my head.**

A Wilted Rose

**Chapter 8 **

Raven stepped into her room and taking a spell book from its shelf she flipped through the pages pausing at the 'Amulets' section. Raising an eyebrow she read through it and held onto the necklace that had caused her power burst many days before.

The Titans had walked on eggshells around her after that, especially Beast Boy. It was just like when her anger had taken control of her before – this was **not** what she wanted.

_X has some of my power._ She felt unamused – her power was her own, and as much as she hated her father it was his demon heritage that gave her this power.

Flowers had started all of this. She stared at the flowers contemplating like she had before whether or not to destroy them. If she did X would disappear as would many of her problems – but Robin would not let the mystery rest and would badger everyone until it was solved.

It was strange in itself though; live flowers that never wilted.

Raven sighed – cross at herself for letting this go on more than it should have, standing she knocked over the vase that held the roses; paying no mind to the mess on her carpet she stormed out of her room.

Insulting Beast Boy had always helped before.

* * *

The past few days had been rather uneventful Raven noticed with a slight curiosity. Something should have happened by now – mentioning her thoughts to Robin she found he had the same questions.

The other Titans – with the exception of Cyborg – were no help in the matter though. They blissfully enjoyed the time they had before fighting.

But – as Raven looked out the window into the pouring rain – she couldn't help but wonder what Slade was planning and what he would do next.

* * *

**A/N:** Ew! I hate this chapter. It's basically a filler 'cause I have no clue what I'm doing right now. I have a helluva lot more fics in my head and it's getting annoying. Heh, oh wellz. 


	9. Losing Control

**To the readers of** A Wilted Rose  
Explanation and Excuse:** Pfft! Hell if I know! I have none! HSC year is killer. I seem to be doing nothing, but downloading anime and doing school work and trying to help around the house so I can finally change rooms… damn. It's boring.  
****I apologise profusely for the wait!  
****Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last!  
**-_Jade Millerd_

A Wilted Rose

**Chapter 9: Losing Control**

"He's back on his own… it's the perfect time to strike." Slade's voice spoke out from the shadows, but a chuckle stopped his words – Slade froze; he stood perfectly still as Trigon stepped out from the darkness.

"What are you doing? We have no use for the boy." Trigon glared down at the man – no, servant before him. What use was there for someone who couldn't even get the smallest of tasks done?

"I was thinking that seeing as the boy has some of your daughter's pow–" Slade froze as Trigon's glare turned fiery – the demon had not been aware of information and Slade hadn't seen any need to inform him until now.

"He has what!" Absently Slade thought – maybe it would have been better to tell him earlier.

**

* * *

**

Red X leant on a windowsill – ready to leave from his latest heist. It had been way too easy.

As if on cue he heard the familiar voice of the leader of the Titans. It seemed to be only just him; but X already knew enough not to take any chances.

"Your team ditch you again, kid?" He dodged a punch the other male sent him and jumped back into the museum. As expected, Robin – what? He didn't follow? X paused for a moment just as Robin threw himself through the window and onto the thief.

"We're right here X and it looks like you're beat." Cyborg's deep voice could be heard distantly – X wasn't paying it any mind. Taking hold of Robin's legs the thief threw him off and stood up – ready for anything they would throw at him and anything he could use to his advantage.

Star readied her bolts and Cyborg warmed up his canon; the creature – or Beast Boy – was ready to leap onto his form and Raven was – she wasn't there. No point in sticking around; he thought absently.

Robin held his birdarang and smirked. X couldn't get away with the four of them surrounding him. He ran for him; using the sharp edges of the birdarang similar as to how one would slice something.

X ducked under a punch and twisted away from the birdarang; he tripped the Boy Wonder and punched him in the stomach as he went down. Quickly he jumped away from the kid as green lasers scorched the area he just stood before hitting Robin who still was on the ground.

He heard the alien squeak before she rushed over to the boy – X knew that way Robin would be distracted – like the redhead would ever give him any air. He chuckled – the sound was distorted and X felt he could have blanched, but it hid his identity; he could easily admit it – the kid was smart when it came to technology.

He dodged a blast from Cyborg's sonic canon and leapt onto the windowsill once more. With a small bow he jumped down just as the leopard Beast Boy jumped after him.

X landed easily on the window a floor down, but Beast Boy quickly morphed into a bird not noticing when X fled from sight.

**

* * *

**

"Not so fast X." Raven frowned – she sounded like the characters of a detective show Beast Boy liked to watch – not a good thing. The thief chuckled before Raven let her energy throw him into a wall; sticking him there.

"Why do you have my powers? Why are you doing this? Why is Slade back and how – oh how – did you get back!" Raven knew she was letting her anger control her; she knew what was happening, but had no way to stop it.

She could almost **feel **X's smirk – it was infuriating and her anger seemed to agree. Idiotic thief – didn't he notice she couldn't control her actions?

She could feel the heat from his face and blinked – when did she get in this position? Her attention had wavered quite a lot she deduced… her attention had wavered? Forcing her mind to focus she stared at X.

"Why?" She asked, "Why me? Why any of this? Why…" She didn't even notice as she said the next word, nor did she even realise tears were gathering in her eyes what she did notice was warm lips on her own and a hand rising to wipe her tears.

"It's all in due time, my Raven, I promise you." With that he was gone and Raven felt herself collapse – she was losing control… over **him**.


	10. Chapter 10

**To the readers of** A Wilted Rose**,  
Hope you like this chapter and **hopefully** it's longer than the last. I kept getting in trouble at school for writing instead of doing my work. Oh well, it's the last week! Basically a bludge anyway!  
****Wow, I never thought I'd get into double digit chapters with this. Yay! I might actually finish a story for once!  
**-_Jade Millerd_

**Chapter 10**

Raven could hear footsteps approaching, the sound echoing throughout her; she pulled up the hood of her cloak and stood, finding comfort in no one being able to see her face.

"Raven, did you get him!" Raven shook her head mutely, hopefully Robin wouldn't press her for details, but this was Robin – what else could she expect?

"How, Raven! How did he get away!" Robin was furious – X was toying with them; or him really. Raven stayed silent – it was her emotions that let X go free. She was weak and she wouldn't be again.

With a chant of her mantra Raven let darkness swallow her as she arrived on the island the T-Tower resided.

Robin would interrogate her later, but until then she could think. Had today's contact with X been positive or negative?

He had promised her answers, but he could find a way out of it. Subconsciously she clutched her necklace. Will this thief slither out of his promise?

* * *

The stem of a rose was held in delicate fingers – Raven put the flower on her bedside table.

"Raven." She froze – for a moment she seemed to hear Red X – with a mental sigh she turned to her door. It was Robin as expected.

"Yes Robin?" Raven held her emotionless gaze onto the Titans' leader. Surely he would want to know about X, but she really did not want to tell him.

"Why did X get away, Raven?" He asked firmly and this time the half-demoness had nowhere to run. Raven seemed to hesitate and that was all Robin needed to accuse her.

"You're letting him get away! Aren't you, Raven!" Suddenly he felt cold; she was staring at **him**… with **contempt**.

"I would **never** help X get away!" Her voice was darker, again; anger was clouding her judgement. How dare he accuse her!

"Then why hasn't he been caught yet Raven! You have enough power to even beat me so why not him!" Robin knew he was being slightly unreasonable, but he couldn't think past the fact one of his team mates – one of his friends – could be betraying him.

"He has some of my powers Robin – and I don't know how, but getting angry is pointless." Raven finally spoke after forcing herself to calm, though she soon found herself becoming exasperated as Robin stared at her like she had three eyes, five noses and a crayon drawn smile for a mouth. Yes, Raven definitely hated that image.

It was only much later that Robin had stormed off; most likely to find some way to track X using her power. Raven frowned – the person making her lose control… the person plaguing her dreams would be gone. She should be happy… she wasn't.

She let herself lie on her bed and she stared at the ceiling until her world darkened once more.

* * *

Raven nearly smiled as she saw the familiar room with scattered petals. But her mind was not on her surroundings as much as it was on the only other being in the room. X.

"I promised I would tell you everything, my Raven." He was leaning against the far wall. Raven walked slowly towards him and she seemed to know he was smiling behind the mask.

She felt arms around her waist, but didn't pull away. She let X pull her closer and made no sound when X pulled her to his chest.

He took a deep breath and began to speak.

* * *

**Cliffhanger starts… **now**! Muahahahahaha! Tough luck for you!  
(Now all I have to do is **think** of everything, ne? This fic has been writing itself for the most part so let's just hope!)  
**-_Jade Millerd_


	11. Chapter 11

**To the readers of **A Wilted Rose**,  
I am **so** sorry. I know that doesn't mean much, so you have permission to yell at me for not updating for so long (not that you need the permission). Well, this story may have a rushed ending, but I'm not sure. Now, for the next two weeks there may or may not be updates (I'm back in the swing of things now) because I have assessments that need to be worked on. Damn, I hate year eleven.  
Enjoy the chapter.  
-**_Jade Millerd_

A Wilted Rose

**Chapter 11**

"Raven, wake up, there's been an emergency." Robin let out a small sigh, there was no answer from the Titan inside and he was getting tired of waiting. Inputting his personal code in the digital lock he grinned as Raven's door followed his commands and opened. However, it opened to Raven and someone sitting next to her, that someone, had a rather uncanny resemblance to Red X.

"Hey, kid." Red X stood and turned to look at the Titan who seemed to be at a loss for words, "Don't worry, you'll have Raven all in one piece." Robin watched as Red X looked back down at the sleeping form of Raven.

"I never wanted it to go this far," he sounded almost sad, and Robin nearly let down his guard, but a moment later X had turned and started their fight. Raven turned in her sleep and the two froze, if she woke up both of them would be dead for invading the sacred space that was her room. She kept sleeping and the two let out silent sighs of relief. "Look, kid, I don't want to scar her."

Robin stared up at Red X, he knew it was a rather incredulous look and he hated himself for it. Why was he so curious? He was supposed to lock this guy away and _definitely _throw away the key. In answer, he tackled the villain to the ground and the two twisted and tumbled. The two fighters paused as they heard something like glass smash, X flinched and Robin froze.

"_What_ are you doing in my room?" Raven had awoken, her hair stuck out at odd angles and her eyelids were heavy, she wanted nothing except sleep. Robin, who had gotten over his shock, turned to the area where he thought Red X was.

"There was an emergency... and Red X was?" Raven raised a brow, and Robin suddenly felt that the punishment of entering her room would be nothing compared to the thought of one of his teammates thinking him an idiot. Raven shook her head and pointed to her door.

"Get out, Robin. I'll be there in a minute." She waited until he was out of the room to lie back on her pillows and stare at her ceiling in thought, in the end... She hadn't got told a thing.

"I'm sorry, my Raven." Red X sat on the roof of the T-Tower and looked over the ocean, "I didn't want this to happen. I never meant to divide everyone." The masked teen sighed and stood, "Just save me."

"How strange, a thief asking to be saved. Well, that _definitely_ isn't going to happen to you anytime soon..." X froze, the speaker walked towards him. "What's wrong, X? Did you forget me?"

"No one could forget you, especially not _her_." X turned coming face-to-face with one of the two that haunted his love's nightmares (he was the other). The being merely smirked and X wondered how he had gotten tangled up in such a family feud.

"Don't worry, the time will come." X mentally scoffed, he was sure Raven could beat him in a second if she had her full power. He looked down at his hands; the dark glow of Raven's power was still there. He would have to give it back soon, if he wanted her to survive.

But, did he? She had nearly killed him once, she claimed to hate him and yet, she craved his touch. He looked up into the eyes of Raven's father, and without saying a word he stepped back and jumped. The roof of the T-Tower faded and he appeared in an alley near his temporary home. He would, soon, have to tell her everything.


	12. Chapter 12

**To the readers of **A Wilted Rose  
**Time for my excuses... I have none. This chapter had been started right after I posted chapter eleven, but I stopped. I haven't been writing for months. It's been horrid, downright horrid.  
I'm only writing now to spite my English teacher who made sure I couldn't enter a writing competition because he 'wanted to have a look at it'. He looked. I got crits just before the day it had to be there and thus, I missed the postage/entry date. I am **royally pissed off  
**Do enjoy the chapter ****though,**** I think my writing style has improved a bit since the beginning.  
****Love,  
**_Jade-__Maree_

A Wilted Rose

**Chapter ****Twelve**

"But Raven—" Robin tried vainly to explain himself, but she wouldn't hear a word of it – she didn't want to. Robin clenched his fists, so was this how it really was? She would keep in contact with X and she wouldn't give a damn about the team or X's breaking the law?

"Don't start this again, Robin." Raven turned; her power danced in her eyes and she wasn't sure if she could control it this time, "You should know I would never betray you or the Titans! But, whatever goes on in my personal life is really none of your business."

"So, X is close enough to be part of that, is he?" Raven's next argument stopped short, "Raven, stop, just stop." He turned to walk to his motorcycle; even the sound of Raven's yells didn't stop him. The other Titans stood there awkwardly as the two 'friends' went in separate directions to the same place. They knew the T-Tower would have a heavy silence tonight.

Raven stared up at the ceiling of her room, things were getting complicated. Robin wanted her to stop, hell, she wanted her to stop. But, what did she want to stop? Did she want X gone, or did she want to stop the conflict inside the team? But, she knew that in order to stop the conflict she would have to lock away X and any affection she felt for him.

"Friend Raven, please come out." Starfire hovered outside her door, "You and friend Robin have to make the up." It was only a few minutes later that she left to go ask the same thing of Robin, but Raven knew he wouldn't hear of it either. They were both the most stubborn Titans, or, at least, they seemed to be.

_X, stop lying to me,_ Raven clenched her fists, _stop playing these games_. This wasn't about her, she may have been caught in the web, but it wasn't about her. Not now. This was about **him**. She stood and stormed out of her room, she would get to the bottom of this and it would be done. That was her mission.

* * *

"What brings you here, my Raven?" X looked up from the amulet in his hands; the gold chain slipping and twisting around his fingers. Raven raised a brow at his blatant showing off, but didn't comment. Her eyes took in the small alley, taking note of the escape routes X could take off in. Finally, she raised her hand and X, who still held tightly onto the amulet, was pushed against the wall with black webbed energy holding him to the cold bricks.

"What – did – you – do?" Raven hissed, her eyes were glowing a blinding white and X turned his gaze away. Did she not trust him? His eyes narrowed in offence, he had _saved_ her in a sense, he had stopped her from the overload of her powers. Of course, she'd need them eventually, but he'd been having a bit of fun. It was definitely easier to steal with her powers, but a tad more draining.

"You're still asking, my Raven?" The back of his head was forced against the wall at the last two words. X winced, "No pet names, gotcha."

He sighed loudly (ignoring Raven's glare), and as he broke one of his arms free from the wall he raised his hand to the bottom of his mask. Raven froze.

* * *

"Raven... I..." Robin stood at the doorway of Raven's room in the T-Tower, "I'm sor—Raven?" He opened the door with a short code and the leader of the Teen Titans stepped into the dark room. It was empty.

"Right," he spoke, despite the tremors of anger in his voice, "Right." He turned and left the room, his cape billowing out behind him.


End file.
